Breaking Through Walls
by LisSimon22
Summary: Even Troy the basketball superstar, has secrets that no one knows; not even his closest friends. What will happen when one finally finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Baby just look at us, all this time and were still in love,

Something like this just don't exist between a

Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess.

People said it would never work out,

But living our dreams we shattered all doubts.

Feels good to prove 'em wrong,

Just livin' our love song.

* * *

Chapter 1

Troy was in his tree house, he was sore from the recent beatings of his father. His dad never was like this, it started after his mom left. After that it went all down hill; his father started getting drunk everyday and doing drugs.

All Troy could do is take them; he loves his father very much and deep down he knows that his father loves him too. He was just going through a rough patch, which Troy wish would end very soon. Troy was bleeding from his lip and nose.

His mother left just 5 months ago for another man. She just upped and left with no note or even saying goodbye to Troy. The beatings started just days after that, they started off by just a couple slaps and kicks every now and then but now the beatings became more common through out the day and worse. Troy didn't bother fighting back, he knew that he could never win and that his father would just hit harder if he ever fought back.

Troy was brought back to reality by the door bell. Luckily, his father wasn't home; he slowly got up and went to get the door. It pained him to much to run. When he got to the door, it was none other than Gabriella Montez. He secretly was in love with her since freshman year; but he never said a word because of his father.

"Hey Wildcat!" Troy smirked he loved it when Gabriella called him that.

"OMG! What happen to your face?"

"Hey Brie! Nothing just not paying attention and fell down the stairs. Anyways, what's up?"

"Oh okay. Nothing much, just dropping by to see if you wanted to hang out today?"

"I would but I can't I have so much chores to do before my dad gets home from his second job."

"Well that's fine I'll just stay and help you out then" with a cute little smile at the end.

After Gabriella and Troy finished all of his chores they just sat and talked. Time flew by without them even realizing it until the old grandfather clock, struck 9. Gabriella noticed Troy got really tense.

Troy relaxed a little and said, "Brie, it's getting late so why don't you go home before your mother wonders where you've been all day." When she stood up, so did Troy, he walked her to the door and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and said, "Good Night Brie. See you tomorrow at school." Gabriella smiled and left.

When she arrived home, she immediately went to her room and got ready for bed. She sat in the bed, thinking about how much she loved Troy and how something wasn't right, but she didn't want to push him into telling her. She knew Troy was very stubborn and will tell her when he is wants too.

Back at Troy's house, he father just got home from work and from the bar. Troy was scared of what his father would do to him.

"Troy! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm right here." Troy was coming downstairs; his father gave him the death glare.

"Sir" He instantly said. Afraid the consequents if he didn't.

"That's what I thought. Where's dinner?"

"It's in the oven sir." His father just looked at him and walked into the kitchen to grab his dinner. "Will there be anything else sir? I need to do my homework." He just waved his hand, signaling Troy that he is free to go.

As Troy got ready for bed, he was thinking "_That was too easy." _He couldn't go to sleep. He was worried his father might be up to something; but against his will, his eyes slowly started closing on him.

A couple hours after he was asleep Troy awoke to yelling and pain. He quickly opened his eyes to see his father over his bed, with a beer bottle in his hand.

A/N: Please review, tell me what you think. Please don't hold back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

_It's been 18 days since I first held you_

_But to me it feels just like It feels like a lifetime I'm trying hard to re-arrange Some say its the hardest thing to do_

_But that's another 18 days without you_

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 2

_A couple hours after he was asleep Troy awoke to yelling and pain. He quickly opened his eyes to see his father over his bed, with a beer bottle in his hand. _

Troy quickly got up out of his bed, frighten for was going to happen next. He knew it was too easy that his father let him go to bed without one of his usually beatings.

"Boy!" his father yelled. Troy could smell the alcohol on his breathes. "Get your ass over here now!"

"Yes sir." He said as he quickly ran to his father. Troy knew what was going to happen next and braced himself. He suddenly felt a fist in his stomach. Instantly he crumbled to the floor, he could hardly breathe.

This didn't stop his father; he kept kicking him over and over. Yelling, "You son of a bitch. You made her leave. You are a worthless bastard!" That's the last thing Troy remembers before his father broke the empty beer bottle on his head which knocked him out cold.

Troy woke up to his alarm at 6:30AM. He quickly got up from his floor, but it was a big mistake. He quickly got dizzy and realized he had a huge headache. He slowly sat on his bed for a little but until the dizziness stopped. Once it did he quickly got ready for school.

Once he arrived to East High, he was greeted by his friends; Chad Danforth, his girlfriend Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor with his girlfriend Sharpay Evans and of course Gabriella Montez.  
"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Nothing. So captain, are you pumped about the game coming up?" asked Chad with a nod from Zeke.

"Of course I'm pumped. We are going to kick some West High ass." Troy looked at Gabriella, who stayed unusually quiet through out the whole convosation.

"Hey Brie. How are things?"

"They are good. What about with you Wildcat?"

"Great. So are you guys ready to deal with Darbus this morning?" All of the gang just shooked their heads and laughed. Just then the bell rang signaling it was time for homeroom.

Homeroom was normal, at least normal as it can be with Ms. Darbus as your teacher. There she was standing in front of the classroom going on and on about the art of the theater. Of course no one was paying attention to her, instead they were all having there own convosations. Except his Gabriella, who was currently staring at him, even though he noticed her.

"What?" he mouthed to her.

She just shook her head and mouthed "Later." He just nodded and turned around to face the front of the classroom again.  
Troy was debating on wither or not he should send Brie a text. He knew something was bothering her and he really wanted to know what it was. In the end he decided not to due to Ms. Darbus' physic ability with cell phones. She doesn't even have to be looking at you to see you have a cell phone out. As he was having the debate in his head, the bell signaling the end of homeroom and the start of 1st period rang.

Troy dreaded his first period. He had gym and his gym coach was his father. In the boy's locker room, he sat on the bench, just going over his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped off the bench and turned around to see his best friend/teammate Chad standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong? I've never seen you jumpy like that before."

"Nothing bro. I was just lost in my thoughts and figured I was alone. I was just startled that's all."

"Okay, dude. Whatever you say." Chad said while shaking his head. "Well bro, let's get out of here and shoot some practice shots." Troy just nodded and followed Chad out to the gym.

After about an hour 1st period was over and Troy was relieved. His father stayed away from him. Usually his father makes his rude side comments to him and throws him the ball a little too hard, but today he didn't, which made him a little nervous for what was going to happen later after school.

While Troy was walking to the boy's locker room to change, he heard his father's voice, the one he always dreaded. "Bolton!"

Troy turned to look at his father. "Yes, coach?"

"I would like you to stay here for your free period to practice some more." Troy knew something was up but he couldn't say no with the fear of what would happen if he did.

"Sure coach." He said good bye to his friend Chad and headed over to grab a basketball and start shooting from various points on the court. Little did Troy know was Gabriella was waiting for by the boy's locker room. So they can talk during their free period.

Troy heard his father's footsteps coming closer to him. When he turned around he could see the red in his father's eyes.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Should I keep writing it?

Thanks Chevygirl18


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very, mad world, mad world  
Enlarge your world, mad world_

* * *

Chapter 3

He knew his father had been smoking some weed, not only from the red in his eyes but from the smell that covered him. It meant nothing good was going to happen during his free period.

Meanwhile, back at the boy's locker room, Gabriella was walking and talking with Chad. She knew when Troy stayed at the gym during his free period to leave him alone. He uses that time to think and relax and doesn't like to be bothered.

"Chad?" Chad looked up to acknowledge her. "Have you noticed anything different with Troy lately?"

"Nothing really…..except that he is jumpy. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed Troy has been acting weird and getting a little bit more clumsy than normal. I mean just yesterday he had a bloody nose and lip. He said he fell down the stairs but that just isn't like him."

"Well he does have a lot on his mind lately. You know with the championship game coming up."

"Yeah I know, but I'm still worried something is going on and that he isn't telling us." The convocation ended there since they reached the library and didn't want to get into trouble for talking.

Back at the gym, Troy's father kept coming closer to Troy. He didn't bother backing away anymore in the end it would just make it worse. His father took a swing at him, normally he would just take it, but since he was at school; he instinctively ducked out of the way. This only made his dad angrier. He grabbed Troy by the throat lifted him about an inch or two off the ground. He then slammed him against the bleachers. Troy could hardly breathe, he was gasping for air; not that his father cared at all.

"You bastard! You think you are smarter than me?" Troy couldn't speak so he just shook his head no as best as he could. His father just laughed like Troy just told a joke. Troy was scared for his life for the very first time. He thought his father would just kill him right now. He had a quick flashback and realized he would never get to tell Brie how he felt about her or about the future he saw with her.

Someone must have been watching over him today because his father quickly let go of him when they both heard the doors opening and then closing from the hallway. As soon as his father let go of him Troy fell hard to the ground. He was coughing, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Hey coach and Troy." It was Jason Cross he was part of the basketball team. He saw Troy on the ground and ran to his side helping him up. "Hey Troy man are you okay?"

"Yeah, man I just wasn't paying attention and missed the ball which ended up hitting me in the chest."

"Okay dude. Anyways coach, I will not be able to make it to practice tonight, due to my grandmother is in the hospital. "

"It's okay Cross. I'm actually canceling practice tonight. My other job called and they need me tonight. I hope your grandmother is okay" Coach Bolton smiled.

"Thanks coach" Jason said as he walked out, just as the bell rang. Troy went to get changed to his normal cloths and then to meet Brie for lunch.

As he was walking to the cafeteria he saw his Brie and a huge smile came upon his face. "Hey Brie! Wait up." She turned about and saw her wildcat running towards her with a smile on his face, which immediately brought one upon hers.

"Hey wildcat. How was your practice?"

"It was good I found out that my dad canceled practice today. So I was wondering; would you like to hang out after school today?"

"Of course, I would love too. We haven't been hanging out much lately." She said with a little pout.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's because of basketball, but as soon as the season is over I promise you we will be hanging out more." He gave her his famous half smirk and half smile. Which no matter what kind of mood she was in would always bring a smile on hers.

After they got their lunch they headed up to their secret spot which they found their freshman year. As soon as they got there Gabriella cut right the chase. "Troy, what is going on?" Troy opened his mouth to answer when she put her hand up, "and don't tell me it's nothing because I know it's not."

"Brie…" He paused wondering if he should tell her the truth, he then sighed "It really is nothing. It's mostly the big game coming up. If we win this we get to go to the finals and it's all resting on me."Gabriella looked at him with doubt, "I swear Brie."

"Okay then, but if I find out that it's something else you are going to be in big trouble." She said with a little laugh, telling Troy that she was just kidding about the last part.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think? Should I keep writing the story?


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a Love Story baby just say yes

-Taylor Swift "Love Story"

* * *

Chapter 4

Troy's last two classes went by fast, before he knew it the last bell rang. He quickly ran out of his class to meet his Brie before she caught a ride with Taylor. When he arrived to the junior's parking lot, he saw Taylor's car drive off with someone in it. He couldn't tell who but he thought it was Brie. He slowed down his pace and walked to his truck with his head down.

When he arrived to his truck he looked up and saw his Brie standing there waiting for him. "Hey, I thought you got a ride with Taylor? I saw her drive by with someone in her car."

"It was Chad silly. I was waiting for you." She laughed. "Now lets get the show on the road, shall we?" Troy just ran to the passenger side door and opened it for her. Once she was in and buckled up, he ran to the driver's side, jumped in and started his truck up.

After 10 minutes of driving and singing along to the radio, they arrived to his special spot. Brie looked confused, "Wildcat?" he looked over to her real quick then looked back on the road, "Where are we going?"

"Brie, it's a surprise, but I will tell you that I found this place a couple weeks ago. Now be quiet and close your eyes." Brie did as she was told. The truck suddenly came to a quick stop and the engine was turned off. Troy quickly got out and ran over to Brie's side to let her out.

"Keep your eyes closed now, no peeking and let me guide you." Troy carefully walked over to his spot, not letting his Brie trip. "Okay, open your eyes!"

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." But not looking at the view, instead he was looking at her. "Come on there's a nice little opening right near the water we can sit at." Brie started walking while Troy held back a little bit. He sighed. He thought, "This is it, now or never. " He was going to ask Brie to be his girlfriend, hoping the he wouldn't be turned down.

"Wildcat, you coming?" She said when she turned around and saw Troy was still in the same spot.

"Yeah I'm coming." He said running to catch up to her. He caught up to her and spun her around before putting her down. He slyly grabbed her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull it away. When she didn't he was so excited and smiled. What Troy couldn't see was Brie smiling too.

They kept walking hand in hand for a good 10 minutes before they came up to the clearing, which turned out to be a little beach.

"So how is everything going? We don't get to talk much. A boyfriend? " Troy asked Brie.

"Everything is good, just trying to get a job and do well in school so I can get a scholarship. And no, no boyfriend" When she said this Troy did a little yes and victory dance in his head. "But I do have my eyes on this one boy, but I don't know if he likes me or not." Troy's victory dance came to a complete holt when he heard this.

"Oh really. Anybody that I know?"

"Yes, you know him very well." Troy took a deep breath, he didn't know if he should ask her out or not now that he knows she likes someone else.

"Brie…." He took a paused, he had to ask her. "Who is the boy you like?"

"Umm…the boy that I like is you, Wildcat."

Troy did a double take on that. "What….you like me?" She just nodded her head. "Well I like you to Brie, I have since freshmen year when I first laid my eyes on you. " Gabriella jumped up on his lap and gave him a kiss, until Troy pulled away. "Well then Gabriella Marie Montez, would you do me great honor and become my girlfriend?" Gabriella didn't respond back, she just stayed quiet which began to worry Troy. "Um...Brie if you think it's too soon, we can forget that I even said anything and just go do something else."

That woke Brie out of her shock state, "Wildcat, I can't forget it and I don't want to either. Of course I will be your girlfriend."

Troy jumped up and yelled "Yes!" then came back to sit next to Brie where they made out until Troy's phone rang. Troy saw it was his dad and knew it was going to be bad, he got up, "Hold on Brie, it's my dad." Brie nodded then Troy walked away.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"What's up? What is up is that it's almost 5PM and your still not home. Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry dad, I'm with Chad. I'm staying over his house tonight since practice was cancelled. Sorry for not tell you that sir."

"Okay boy. I'll let you off easy this time, but if you ever do that again, your ass will be mine." With that his dad hanged up and Troy started walk back over to Brie. He arrived just in time to watch the sunset with Brie.

"What did your father want?"

"Oh, he wanted to know where I was. I didn't tell him where I was going today after school and that I will be home around 6." With that Brie snuggled up with Troy while they just watch the sunset and hear the waves crash into the sand. Troy thought. "I can stay like this forever."

* * *

A/N: Okay I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. Which really made me sad. I would like reviews to tell me wither or not this story is good or should I just stop writing it. I would like atleast 5-10 reviews before I write Chapter 5. and I don't mean favorite story, author or story alerts. (which are also greatly liked) but I really would like reviews.

Thank You

Chevygurl18


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, got extremely busy with my life, along with HUGE writer's block. With any further a due, Chapter 5. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm a little rusty so I apologize.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

"That's why I keep on lovin' you

I keep on lovin' you

Through the baby don't leave mes

And never will agains

And I promise tos

I keep on lovin' you

-Reba McEntire"

* * *

After hours of talking, Brie fell asleep in Troy's arms. While she was sleeping Troy quickly sent a text to Chad asking if he could stay the night. When he got a text back from Chad saying it was okay if he stay, with that Troy did a sigh of relief. It was almost 6pm.

Troy even though he didn't want to knew he had to get Brie home or her mother would be worried. He shook her a little and whispered, "Brie, baby you need to wake up it's almost 6 o'clock."

She started to stir then woke up with a jolt. "Oh my god! what time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep! My mother is going to freak."

"Brie calm down, it's 6 o'clock. You were tired, and I was happy that you fell asleep in my arms." Troy said with a smile on his face.

They started making the hike back to his truck. Talking about what has be going on in each others lives. Troy of course left out the part about his father. It took them about an hour to get to Brie's house, after a kiss good night, Troy waited till Brie got inside her house before heading over to Chad's house.

Once he got to Chad's, he was bombarded with questions. Troy started laughing, but then he slowed down Chad to actually hear what questions he was asking. Once Chad calmed down, he started to answer the questions that he could understand. After answering all of Chad's questions. They went down the public court and started to shoot some hoops before they headed home around 11PM. They could've stayed out all night but with school and practice the next day they didn't want to tired themselves out.

Before they went to bed, Troy texted his Brie.

"Brie

I know it's late, but I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time tonight. You made me the happiest man on earth today by saying yes. :)

See you tomorrow at school. Love you

xoxoxo

Wildcat"

After he sent the text he went to bed with a smile on his face, the first time in a very long time. 6AM came around way to early for Troy and Chad. It took them about 20 minutes to fully wake up before showering and get dressed for school. Troy raced to school, he couldn't wait to see his Brie. He arrived at school 7:10. Running late, he didn't have time to great his Brie. At least they were in the same homeroom, so he did get to see her but give her a kiss or even talk. They had to wait till their first period classes were over before they had time to talk.

After 45 minutes of sitting there listening to his English teacher talk about some dead person, the bell rang. Troy quickly ran out of the classroom, towards Brie's locker. By the time he arrived to her locker, she was already there getting her books. He crept behind her, covered her eyes and whispered softly in her ear, "Guess who?"

Gabriella giggled, "hmmm, Ryan?" With that Troy started to tickle her sides before, turning her around to place a soft kiss on her lips. It would've escalated to more, but as always Chad Danforth had to interrupt like always.

Just then his father came by, gave Troy a look, then said , "Troy, can you come to my office now before next period starts?"

Knowing full well that he can't say no to his father, without raising suspicions, he answered, "Yes, sir. I'll be right there." His father nodded, then left, Troy then said bye to his friends and to his Brie. Before headed to his father's office, not knowing to expect, but knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review. Thank You.


End file.
